No Place Like Home
by secretlyfae
Summary: Her name was Kimani T. Upland, though she never understood what the T stood for, her Aunt Glinda would never tell her. All she knew was that people would always fawn over her ivory skin and sapphire eyes, and an unexplainable power waiting to burst.


**Author's note: **Hi there, this is my first attempt at a Wicked story, hopefully you all like it. And hopefully its not too OOC. This is just the prologue, so it'll pick up more in the next few chapters, but I hope you accept this and enjoy it(:

**Disclaimer: **No. I do not own Wicked.

**Muscialverse**

**Summary- **Her name was Kimani T. Upland, though she never understood what the T stood for, her aunt Glinda would never tell her. All she knew was that people would always fawn over her ivory skin and sapphire eyes, and always question the blue diamond outlines on her shoulder. But what she did know, was that she had some weird mysterious power, a power that could hopefully connect her to her birth parents.

* * *

Glinda Upland was beyond upset.

Well, that was a bit of an understatement. She seemed down right infuriated, raging around the room, waving her wand at the Grimmerie. She turned and shut the curtains, hiding the beautiful Emerald City beneath, only to turn and glare at the person-- if you could even call him a person, "Biq. Will you please stop babbling? I am trying to fix you!"

The tin man crossed his rusted arms and returned the glare, "First of all, _Glinda_, my name is _Boq. _Not _Biq._" He straightened his legs and walked towards the curtains before returning (with great difficulty), his arms back to their former state, opening the curtains again, letting the venue playing _Wizomania _shine brightly.

Glinda huffed, not wanting to be bothered with the former munchkin anymore, flipping through the pages in the Grimmerie roughly before smiling happily at a spell she had found, only to have it fade, "Oh never mind, you wouldn't look well with orange hair and bucked teeth." she sighed and once again returned to her quest of trying to turn her friend back into a human, er, munchkin.

Ruling Oz in place of the Wizard and mourning the deaths of her best friend and the man she had loved had taken a great tole on the Good Witch. While she still traveled around Oz in her bubble, still wearing the beautiful blue ballgown, her blonde hair always being curled, something was different. Her face looked more worn, somewhat tired, and she had lost her bubbliness, only giving fake smiles that fooled her fellow Ozians.

_Sweet Lurline, _she thought, _Elphie would've been so much better at this. I still don't understand these strange markings. _She glanced up at Boq to see he was still glaring at her, she sighed, "Boq, I'm sorry I'm constantly forgetting your name. Will you please stop glaring."

He shook his head, the metal squeaking, "I can't. They're stuck. I need more oil." He pointed to a can on the bookshelf ushering Glinda to grab it for him. Once she applied some oil to the corners of his eyes, he blinked numerous times and smiled, "Thank you."

Glinda nodded with a slight grimace as she wiped her hands on a pink handkerchief, it was murderous on her skin. Pursing her lips she grabbed her wand and pointed it at Boq, "Turn this tin into a munchkin again." Nothing. She sighed and placed it back on the table, stupid thing was still broken.

"That didn't rhyme."

Glinda huffed and turned back to the spell book, "They don't always have to rhyme, you know. I learned that in Sorcery while I attended Shiz." Glinda smiled at the memory, she wished she could go back to that time, back to when she first came to the Emerald City, though her decision wouldn't have been different, it would've been nice to see her only true friend again.

Boq sighed impatiently and leaned against the table (no doubt leaving a dent in his behind), "It wouldn't have taken Elphaba this long, can't you get her to do it?"

Glinda hissed and glanced up at him, "Elphaba is _dead,_ Boq. You know that, you led a group of hunters to kill her, remember? But you were too late weren't you? That Dorothy girl and her dog Dodo managed to melt Elphie. And I had to hide from it all."

Boq's metal lips quivered before he burst out laughing, "She melted? Glinda, I know you're blonde, but I never thought you'd be _that _blonde. No one can actually melt. Yes, Elphaba was allergic to water, but if anything, it would've caused a reaction, not melted her."

Glinda sighed and ignored Boq, Elphaba was dead. Along with Fiyero. She was absolutely sure of that. Turning to the last few pages of the book she looked at it and wondered, _could it actually work? _Deciding it was her best choice she chanted, "verto plumbum album tergum in viscus , haud poena , haud patientia."

Suddenly Boq crumpled on the floor in pain, leaving the Good witch aghast, _so much for the no pain, no suffering, _she thought. Before she could look for a counter spell there was a sudden pounding on the wooden doors out front.

Walking hesitantly towards it, the Witch had gripped her wand (though not much of use) and opened the door, only to look down and see a child, no doubt newborn, wrapped in cloth, with a scroll attached. She seemed so captivated by the baby's sapphire eyes, she'd forgotten to read the scroll, almost gasping in shock at the simple, few words;

_Please give our Kimani a life we cannot. _

_We love you; _

_Fifi and Elphie_

_

* * *

  
_

**Author's note: **Though not a great start, I hope you guys enjoy this. The prologue was in the past, so it'll skip ahead eighteen years in the next chapter. Please review if you can.


End file.
